


[podfic] S'Mores

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [14]
Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Crack, Other, Podfic, crack paring, orignally posted in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: They're better together. Written for Porn Battle XIII.
Relationships: Graham Cracker/Marshmallow/Chocolate
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] S'Mores

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S'Mores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361079) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



****

****Title:** [S’Mores](http://archiveofourown.org/works/361079)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/profile)[imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** R

 **Fandom:** Anthropomorfic

 **Pairing:** Graham Cracker/Marshmallow/Chocolate

 **Length:** 00:01:16

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/15%20\(Anthro\)%20_S'Mores_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
